Militaires Sans Frontières
right Militaires Sans Frontières (French for Soldiers Without Borders) was a guerrilla group led by Big Boss. They were stationed in Colombia when they were approached by Gálvez and Paz, representing Costa Rica, and were asked to assist the "nation without a military". In return, Gálvez offered the group an off shore plant to use as a base off the coast of the Caribbean, which was dubbed Mother Base. In time, the group would come to be known as the founders of "Outer Heaven." Despite some rumors that it is a mercenary group, Big Boss doesn't seem to consider it as such, and even feels offended when it is considered to be as such, as noted when Big Boss had protested to Galvez assuming they were just a pack of "Dogs of War" when Galvez tried to hire them. Training Regiment As the Militaires Sans Frontieres is a military organization, a Training Regiment is often done. It's unknown in regards to a full listing in regards to what soldiers are being trained under, although it's shown in the various demos for Peace Walker that the regiment includes, but probably isn't limited to, mastering the use of the line of sight, changing positions, movement, rolling, unarmed combat, Stun Rod usage, and various forms of CQC. The Tactical Espionage Operations Trailer also implies that running laps is also a required part of the Militaires Sans Frontieres Training Regiment. Military Resources Uniform The standard Militaires Sans Frontieres uniform includes: *Two-eyed Balaclava Note: only the standard infantry wear this part of the uniform *Utility Harness *Green and Black fatigues *Boots Weaponry *Stun Rod *CQC Knife Equipment *Fulton Recovery Balloon Personnel *Big Boss (Unit Commander) *Kazuhira Miller (Second-In-Command) *at least fifteen servicemen Military Hardware *Jeeps (at least one) *Motorcycles (at least one) *Destroyers* *PT Boats** *UH-1 Iroquois *Hind DA recent Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker trailer had shown a Hind D with the MSF logo on it. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ghWgj3IfUjA *Destroyers were seen in publicized screenshots relating to the Mother Base. ** PT Boats were seen in publicized screenshots relating to the Mother Base during the customization screenplay of the Tactical Espionage Operations trailer. Military Bases The exact amount of military bases and/or camps that the Militaires Sans Frontieres had owned up to their arriving in Costa Rica is unknown, but it is known that the Camp at Barranquilla Coast of Colombia was not the first encampment, as they apparently relocate whenever the CIA is nearby. The Colombian camp that the Militaires Sans Frontieres were stationed at, from what was shown of it, had a one room cabin (presumably the main office, given the fact that Big Boss and Galvez discussed their business in this place), as well as some Large Water containers. Shortly after being assigned to repel the armed forces out of Costa Rica, they had managed to procure an offshore plant on the Carribbean to use as their operating base. The Operation Base, dubbed Mother Base, had three struts positioned in a way that resembled a triangle as well as a tower in the center. Unit Divisions There are five divisions within the Militaires Sans Frontieres, at least during their time at the Mother Base: *Combat Unit: The main fighting/sneaking force of the Militaires Sans Frontieres. *R&D Team: Responsible for enhancing or otherwise creating weapons and equipment *Mess Hall Team: Responsible for providing the food for the Mother Base. *Medical Team: Responsible for fixing up any injured personnel. *Intel Team: Responsible for providing intel for the Militaires Sans Frontieres in regards to Enemy Activity or a weakness of the Enemy that can be exploited. Trivia *The emblem for the group (seen to the right) bares a resemblance to the symbol of Outer Heaven, as well as being similar in shape to Pangaea, the supercontinent that is theorized to have existed 250 million years ago, before the component continents were separated into their current configuration. This could possibly represent Big Boss's take on The Boss's idea of a united world. *The name of the group was apparently inspired by Médecins Sans Frontières (French for Doctors Without Borders), a secular humanitarian-aid non-governmental organization created in 1971, best known for its projects in war-torn regions and developing countries facing endemic disease. *The emblem appears on the uniform of all known members as well as the new combat shield shown in the Gamescon 2009 trailer. *It is unknown how they acquired the Soliton Radar as it was supposedly invented by Mei Ling in 2005. However, it is powered by batteries so it may have been an early version. *The unit also uses other United States technology such as some of their guns and equipment. *Given Big Boss and Kaz's comments when he brought over Galvez and Paz, the Militaires Sans Frontieres was apparently on the run from the CIA. *Recently publicized screenshots for Peace Walker along with an announcement from Hideo Kojima and the Konami team revealed screenshots relating to recruit menus. The names of the operatives/personnel are that of animals, implying that the Militaires Sans Frontieres uses the same codename system as FOXHOUND. *In the first gameplay trailer for Peace Walker, an item known as the "Supply Mark" is used to summon aid in the form of parachuted crates (and, if done right, comically knock out an enemy by dropping the supply crate on his head.), implying that the Militaires Sans Frontieres has an aerial supply convoy. Similarily, the third trailer revealed a similar device, the "Strike Mark" which has Mother Base commit an air strike against an enemy, implying that the Militaires Sans Frontieres, at least by that point, has its own air force. Some screenshots publicized earlier in development relating to Mother Base also had some destroyers in close proximity to the Mother Base, which might imply that it has its own naval force. Notes and References Category:Military Groups Category:Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker